Vampire affair
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Snarry! ;  PWP


Vampire Affair

Lord Draculnak készítettem sok szeretettel ^^ Boldog szülinapot!

Egy sötét árny settenkedett Roxmorts utcáin. A város kihalt volt, hisz az óra még csak hajnali hármat ütött. A titokzatos alak mélyen beszívta a friss levegőt, majd lassan kiengedte, ahogy áldozata ablaka alá ért. Tenyereit izgatottan dörzsölte bele fekete köpenyébe, majd a régi ház kőfalának feszítve felkapaszkodott a nyitott ablakhoz. A kora őszi időpont ellenére, nem volt még hideg így könnyen bejuthatott.

Finoman félrehúzta a vérvörös damaszt függönyöket, hogy aznapi áldozatára rásüthessen a telihold fénye.

Egy ódon baldachinos ágyban egy fiatal fiú feküdt. Hasra fordult, és arcát félig a párnájába fúrta. A takarója a földre rúgva feküdt, csak egy vékony hálóinget viselt, ami az éjjeli forgolódás miatt a dereka fölé csúszott, felfedve hosszú lábait és formás fenekét. Háta lassan emelkedett, lélegzete folyton megemelt egy az arcába lógó hajtincset.

A fekete hajú férfi odasétált az ágy széléhez, és megtámaszkodott az egyik fa tartó állványon.

Tekintete végigsöpört a fiún.

Orrlyukai kitágultak, ahogy a fiú édes, vérdús illata megcsapta. Pupillája kitágult, amint felfedezte az élénken verdeső ütőeret a fiú nyakán. Hajtotta az ösztön, hogy azonnal ráugorjon és elvegye azt a vörösen csillogó kincset, amit a fiú adhat neki, de türtőztette magát. Előtte meg akarta kínozni egy kicsit. Szemtelen volt az istenadta. Flörtölt azzal a kis Weasley patkánnyal az ő szeme láttára!

Ragadozó mozgással mászott felé. Köpenye befedte mindkettejük alakját.

A fiú mocorogni kezdett alatta, ahogy megérezte a matrac süppedését az oldalán. Lassan ráeresztette magát a fiúra, aki hirtelen magához tért és megmerevedett. Az alak befogta a száját mielőtt kiálltani tudott volna.

- Nehogy kiabálni kezdj, te kis féreg, vagy feltépem a torkodat - majd lassan elengedte a száját.

- Lord Piton? - suttogta. Hangja pánikban úszott.

- Rossz voltál, Harry. Meg kell, hogy büntesselek - mindezt veszélyesen behízelgő hangon. Orrával finoman arréb simított a nyakán egy fekete hajtincset, majd puszit lehelt a szaporán verdeső érre.

A fiú reményvesztetten próbált felpattanni, és elszökni, de Piton erősen a matracba préselte, hogy moccanni se tudjon.

- Mit képzelsz magadról? Ha? Te kis senki - mélyen beszívta a másik illatát. Az izgalomtól szemfogai meghosszabbodtak.

- A keresztapám ezért karóra tűzi! - Harry szemeiben a keserűség könnyei gyűltek.

A Lord folytottan felkuncogott. Ő is ugyanúgy tudta, hogy az a kiöregedett csahos semmit nem tud tenni ellene, de felizgatta a fiú ellenállása. Nincs is szebb egy betörni való vadlónál. Nadrágba bújtatott merevedését a fiú meztelen fenekéhez dörzsölte.

A fiú folytottan felzokogott, és párnájába temette az arcát. Lord Piton élvezettel végig nyalt a felkínált tarkón.

- Sírj nyugodtan. Élvezem látni a könnyeid.

Harry vállai megfeszültek és dacosan felemelte a fejét.

- Frászt.

Perselus újból felkuncogott, majd érdes tenyerét a fiú belsőcombjára simította. Kínzó lassúsággal indult meg felfelé. Szívverése meglódult, és a fiúval azonos ütemben gyorsulva vette a levegőt. Ahogy belemarkolt a fiú fenekébe, szorosan összezárta ajkait, nehogy kiszökjön egy pici nyögés. Láthatóan a fiatalabb is ugyanígy tett. Masszírozta, dögönyözte, míg a két halmocska közé nem csúsztatta hosszú ujjait. Döbbenetében, megmerevedett. A kis cafat játszott magával mielőtt lefeküdt! A fiú bejárata kellemesen olajos volt még mindig.

A fiú szorosan összezárta szemeit.

- Te kis ribanc. Hát ennyire kell, hogy valaki megbasszon? Még azt sem tudod tisztességesen kivárni, hogy újra jöjjek? - kérdezte Piton vigyorogva. Határozottan tetszett ez neki! Egyik hosszú ujját a fiúba csúsztatta, majd simogatni kezdte a prosztatáját. - Az az egy szerencséd van, hogy nem érzem rajtad más férfi szagát!

- Én nem...-Harry kétségbeesetten vonaglott meg, ezzel mégtöbb teret adva a zaklatójának.

A Lord türelmetlenül tágította, míg Harry alatta tekergőzött, csak félig a szabadságvágy miatt. Szembetűnően ő is élvezte, amit a vámpír tett vele. Merevedése a combjai között szivárgott.

Mikor Perselus végre úgy gondolta, áldozata elég tág neki, lenyúlt nadrágjához, majd levegőre húzta merevedését, és a ráncos kis réshez illesztette. Másik kezével leszaggatta Harry vállairól a hálóinget, és apró puszikkal borította be.

Lassan előrenyomult, ahogy hegyes szemfogai tövig belemélyedtek a fiatal fiú vállaiba. Harry felkiáltott alatta, de ez már inkább a színtiszta élvezet hangja volt. A Perselus nyálában lévő afrodiziákum, és a fenekébe betörő erekció megfosztotta minden ellenállásától. Belemarkolt az alatta feszülő lepedőbe, és remegve tűrte, hogy a vámpír szívja a vérét.

Szájában szétáradt az éltető vér, torkában fémes, édes érzést hagyott, ahogy nyelt. Elszakította száját a sebtől, és finoman mozogni kezdett, míg Harry tudatosan pucsítani nem kezdett neki. Egymás zihálását és nyögéseit hallgattáük egyre gyorsuló ütemben a kielégülésért hajtott.

Mielőtt Harry elélvezett volna, Perselus kirántotta a fiúból merevedését, és mély lélegzeteket véve, csak a hegyével bökdöste a kis nyílást. Harry kétségbeesetten nyögött fel. Immár szabad kezeivel Piton combjait markolta, próbálva minél közelebb húzni, oda ahol a helye van.

Piton gonoszan elmosolyodott.

- Kérjed!

- Mi? - Harry felháborodottan nézett hátra a vámpír vörös szemeibe. Perselus fekete tincseibe már pár fehér hajszál is keveredett.

- Jól hallottad. Könyörögj. Alázkodj meg nekem - a feltörő tiltakozás egy sóvárgó nyögésbe fordult, ahogy a vámpír erősen megragadta az előnedvedző férfiasságát. Közben ugyanúgy végezte, a bejáratánál ingerlően böködő mozgást. Száját kinyitva, fogaival lágyan karcolászta a még sértetlen vállat.

Harry nem bírta sokáig, felzokogva könyörgött.

- Kérlek, Lord Piton, add meg nekem! Kérlek, könyörgök, dugj meg!

Piton egy győzedelmes kiáltással vágódott belé. Őrült tempót diktált. Minden egyes lökésnél egyre több hajszála vesztette el fekete színét és változott át fehérré. Ahogy érezte átlendülni, bele mart még egyszer az alatta élvező fiúba.

Agyában felrobbant az élvezet és csak úszott, lebegett a mennyország felé.

Ahogy visszatért az eszmélete, lefordult Harryről, és visszafojtva lihegését, rácsapott a fiú fenekére.

- Jól figyelj, te kis szuka. Nem engedem meg, hogy kimosd magadból az élvezetem. Talán így felfogod végre, kié is vagy!- majd lehanyatlott a párnákra.

Harry vigyorogva mászott felé, és törölte farkát a fekete köpenybe - persze nem direkt! Perselus félig leengedett szemhéjai alól nézett fel rá.

- Mi van? - kérdezte morcosan.

- Imádlak - és egy lágy puszit nyomott az orra helyére.

- Most miért?

- Mert megadod nekem ezt a mugli-vámpír szerepjátékot - mosolygott le a másikra.

Perselus puffogva simított bele párja hófehér hajába, és simogatta meg a kinőtt agyarakat.

- Hát így elég nehéz, hogy hamvas kis muglinak nézzelek.

Harry leereszkedett Perselus mellkasára, és apró puszikat lehelt az arcára.

- Szeretlek!

- Én is téged... Bár előre látom, hogy te fogsz a sírba tenni! Öreg vagyok én már ehhez...

Boldog mosollyal aludtak el.

Lábjegyzet:

A képet Natsuki-3 deviant artjáról vettem ^^

Itt tudjátok megtekinteni az eredeti környezetében: /duu4kf


End file.
